I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: Hey! Finchel one shot. About a month after the Finchel 2013 Valentine's day hook-up: What I thought should've happened. I'll write another chapter if I get 6 positive reviews :)


It was a Friday in March, the 15th, in Lima, Ohio. Rachel Berry came home to visit her dads. She didn't bring Kurt, Brody, or Santana. By herself, she was still knee socks-Rachel. She acted the same. She dressed the same. It was like she was still a senior in high school. Finn Hudson never had the chance to see her when she visited. The last time they talked was Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day. That was the best day of Finn's life. It was better than when Rachel said she would marry him. It was better than when she first told him she loved him. It was….amazing. Valentine's Day made him realize he still had a chance with her. Now, he won't stop until he has her in his arms. Santana told him Rachel was in town. Little did Finn know Rachel already planned on seeing him.

"Hello?" She answered the phone, pretending she erased his number from her caller ID.

"Hi…" He was shocked she answered. "I heard you're in Lima."

"Oh..." She didn't know what to say. "Did Kurt tell you?"

Finn smiled. He knew she knew his number by heart. "No. Santana did."

"Oh."

"Can we talk?" Finn wished she would say yes.

"We're talking right now."

"I mean in person." He could tell she was nervous.

"Oh."

"Please?"

"Fine," She bit her lip stopping herself from smiling. "Breadstix, 6:00, be there no later."

"Great," He laughed at her enthusiasm that she was obviously trying to hide. "See you then."

It was 5:30. Finn had been staring at the clock for two hours. _30 minutes!_ He needed only one thing from her. He needed her to say she loved him. _29 minutes!_

It was 5:32. Rachel had been on the phone with Santana yelling at her and thanking her at the same time. She was pulling herself into an old, pink dress. It was special to her. She wore that dress on November 8th, 2011 to Finn's house after her first performance of West Side Story. _28 minutes!_

"Hi Rachel," He looked at her dress. No way…

"Hi Finn, let's sit." She saw his eyes gazing at her dress.

"You look great." He loved her so much!

"Thanks, you too," Rachel looked him in the eye. God, those eyes!

"Your eyes are amazing." Finn couldn't help but say.

"So I've heard!" She joked. He used to say that all the time. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Valentine's Day," He said after a long break.

"I thought so. So do I."

"So…" He paused. "I had a great time."

"It _was_ fun."

"Yeah," He smiled. "Did it mean anything to you?"

"Finn, you can't ask me that."

"Okay well it meant something to me. Have you ever done that with Brody?"

"That's personal," She looked down. "But no."

"I just figured since you are living together that you would've maybe…"

"Well we haven't. We have hot make out sessions and we sleep together but we've never…"

"I've heard enough. I was your first. And your only." Finn smiled. "Do you still love me?"

"Can I take your drink orders? Oh wait! Finn, did you finally find a new girlfriend?" The waitress asked.

"Um…no…this is Rachel..." He looked at Rachel. "Have you, like, never been here?"

"Shut up!" She laughed. "How does she know you?"

"I come here sometimes when I'm stressed. She talks to me and tries to help me feel better." Finn smiled across the table. "I'll have a diet Coke."

"Make that two!" Rachel giggled as the waitress exited.

"So how have you been?" Finn looked at her eyes. Amazing…

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what?" He was confused but he wanted her to trust him.

"After I got back to New York, I found out that I'm…"

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

"With…"

"You." She sighed and let a tear stream down her face.

"Oh…are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I wasn't careful and now I'm pregnant."

"Is that why you came home?" He exhaled.

"Yes, to tell you. I need you here with me."

"I'll always be here for you." He moved to her side of the booth and hugged her.

"You can't ask me that," She tightened her grip around his waist.

"What?"

"If I still love you."

"Why not? I just want to know. It's been killing me inside."

"I honestly don't know what to…"

"If it helps, I still love you more than anything or anyone else." He held her so close.

"Nobody's ever said that to me," She managed to say through her tears.

"I'm stating the truth. That's how I feel."

"I don't know how I feel. I'm so confused and lost," She sighed in his arms.

"You don't need to tell me now. Just get back to me at some point."

"Will you still love me if I don't love you?" She struggled to speak.

"Does that mean you don't love me?"

"I said if." Rachel pulled out of his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I just can't stop loving you," He smiled at her.

"I think that I…I might…maybe…in a way…still…possibly…slightly love you."

"You don't need to stutter. I don't mind. Thank you." He kissed her head. "I'm forever yours, faithfully."

"And I'm yours, faithfully."


End file.
